The desirability of playing music from small speakers such as mini-speakers on footwear such as shoes or boots is well known. Placing various music sources in the shoe such as an MP3 player, recordable microchip, integrated memory device or microprocessor with a ROM memory have been proposed. This placement exposes these expensive components to damage from dirt, water and shock from hard pounding when the foot wearer is engaged in for example a running activity. The present invention avoids these drawbacks by use of hand held devices having audio playing capabilities to serve as the music source.
The shoe mounted speakers work with any iPod, iPhone, iPad, iPad 3G, iPad nano, iPad Shuffle, iPod Touch, iPad Tablet, MP3 player, CD player, microchip player or computer to play music aloud at high volumes. Other examples of music sources include smart phones, Droid phones and HTC EVO 4G Android phones. One known product is the Dada Code M basketball shoes featuring built-in speakers in each shoe. A MP3 player having prerecorded sound tracks from a Macintosh or Windows computer is embedded in the sole of the right shoe. The MP3 player serving as the music source wirelessly sends music to the left shoe's speaker or to a speaker headset. The Code M shoes have limited battery life and only 128 MB storage capacity.
Some users reported a tinny sound when the shoe speakers were played and interference and signal dropout at times when using the speaker headset.
The following U.S. patents found in a prior art search were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,345,700Norment13 Sep. 19945,461,188Drago et al24 Oct. 19957,623,078Wang24 Nov. 2009
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,700 Norment discloses an integral unitary assembly slipped into a side pocket of a shoe. The assembly includes an audio speaker, battery and microchip which can be activated to play a musical composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,188 Drago et al discloses a sound system incorporated into articles of clothing such as shoes. The system plays preprogrammed music in one embodiment using a memory circuit which can be reprogrammed for new music programs. The shoes in one embodiment may display light patterns to illuminate in synchrony with the rhythmic beat of either an internal or external music or sound program. In one embodiment each shoe has a system interlinked using a wireless data-link transmitting circuit to control sound and light emanating from the shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,078 Wang discloses a plug-in antenna adapter for use with hand held portable devices. In one embodiment a compact portable wireless pedometer is placed in the sole of a runner's shoe to wirelessly transmit information to the portable device using the antenna adapter to receive information on how many steps a runner is taking. The adapter may be used to provide wireless transmit and receive functions for various audio and visual devices including cellular telephones, wireless media players, wireless cellular headsets, audio headphones, wireless speakers and hand held computers.
Also found in the prior art search was PCT Application PCT/US06/45746 (Lay et al) which discloses a data system having an electronic module in a shoe sole's shank member. The electronic module includes a microprocessor in electronic communication with a data storage device, a rechargeable battery, a decoding device to convert digital data to analog data and a wireless data link. Each shoe has audio speakers for playing sounds generated by the data storage device. The rechargeable battery supplies power to the electronic module and to the speakers. A USB port is provided in the rear heel of the shoe to permit battery recharging and to input data such as MP3 music program files to a ROM chip within the data storage device. In one embodiment a wireless link is used in both shoes to send data from the first shoe to the second shoe to enable stereo music to be played. In another embodiment the wireless link is used to send music to a headset for private listening enjoyment.